User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- __TOC__ Mass Effect: Genesis Post Please don't post incorrect information saying it will come out to 360 and pc. The link isn't of valid source a maybe you need to look up real valid links and not fake ones. --EnemyD v2 00:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Wiki is all about posting facts not false rumors The link provided is not a confirmed source and neither is any site claiming the same, unless if it's Bioware or EA confirming it all others site claiming this information is false. EDIT--Note: "Please do not add speculation to Mass Effect 3 articles. The wiki only accepts facts, and speculation will be deleted. At most, link us to forum discussions rather than posting it here." This was a quote from Lancer and in the matter of genesis going to 360 and pc is considered speculation not fact, the source provided is not valid Bioware and EA confirmed it as a PS3 exclusive, it wouldn't make sense in a marketing stand point to release it to those platforms considering mass effect 1 is on 360 and pc, this is just a wild rumor created by pc and 360 fanboys, it's no wonder wikia pages get dissed for having lack of real information. --EnemyD v2 00:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC)(Talk) :We have no information stating that Genesis will NOT be released on the PC and 360 from a source with equal or greater credibility than the one cited. --Swooshy 00:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) That's all well and good, but arguing with me isn't going to achieve anything. You and I don't have the final say on the matter. If you want to remove the source, bring it up on the article's talk page and community can decide whether it stays or goes. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just saying what does that note have to do with Genesis? It is a note that we won't tolerate speculation on ME3 articles, and unless I'm mistaken, Genesis has to do with ME2, not ME3. The source is valid and unless you have something to contradict that, it stays. Also when did I say that? IIRC I added it to the article to keep speculation down as it was up on the ME2 page before it was released as well so it seemed appropriate. So I fail to see how that is quoting me when it is site policy. Lancer1289 02:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) And I think you don't know jack shit, it's people like you that make wikia a non-reliable source within itself. --EnemyD v2 04:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC)EnemyD v2 :It's not wise to say that to an admin. --Swooshy 04:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Your an admin wow an admin who fails at his info. --EnemyD v2 04:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC)EnemyD v2 :(edit confclit)Already notified the user of the breach of the language policy, but seriously that was completely uncalled for and the petty jab was unnecessary also. I also missed the "fanboys" comment earlier which was also unnecessary. I do know a thing or two about what goes on here, and Commdor has already provided you with the proper way of doing things. Currently I see no reason to take down the source because we have nothing to contradict it or say something differently. Things can come from outside sources and if they are deemed reliable source and reliable information, then we can use it. That is the way things have been done, and the way they will probably keep on working. Lancer1289 04:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :And he's not the admin, I am. Lancer1289 04:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No duh who do you think im talking to, will ferrel, no brain --EnemyD v2 04:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC)EnemyD v2 :You do know there isn't need for comments like that. Is it so hard to have a mature conversation about something without resorting to name calling, inappropriate language, and petty jabs? Lancer1289 04:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) "This may (or may not) help clarify things: Jesse Houston, the Producer for ME2 on PS3, posted on the BioWare forums concerning what will be included in ME2. He stated, regarding Genesis, that "This interactive comic's initial release will be exclusive to PS3 owners" (emphasis added). Now, if Genesis were truly only going to be released for PS3, and not for the 360 or PC, why would Houston feel the need to specify that the initial release would be PS3 exclusive? He could have just said "This interactive comic will be exclusive to PS3 owners." But he didn't. I'm not saying it's definitive proof, but unlike the BeefJack article, it does have the benefit of coming from an approved and easily verifiable source. And while you may be willing to take EA's word over that of Electronic Theatre, I'll take BioWare over EA any day." Quoted by SpartHawg948 --EnemyD v2 05:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC)EnemyD v2 :And this serves what purpose exactly because, and I'm being serious, it is lost on me? You only just strengthened our argument for keeping it and weakened yours for removing it. Spart is quoting Jesse Houston saying that Genesis will be initially exclusive to the PS3. So it looks like your comment about "this is just a wild rumor" is demonstratably false. Lancer1289 05:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) - Dossier: The Convict I noticed that you removed the information about the first conversation with Jack during the Dossier: The Convict mission from the Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2) site. While I can see that the way it was written might not been ideal, I think at least some kind of information about the conversation with Jack resulting in Paragon and Renegade points should remain, don't you think? --M.harmless 03:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :If the addition of such info is under discussion, then no. You'll have to wait for the discussion to conclude and the community to approve the action before you can add the info. If the info you want to add is pure speculation or unverifiable, then you can't add it at all. And whatever the state of the info you want to add, linking any talk page in an article's content is strongly discouraged; linking to a talk page discussion implies it is reliable and equivalent to a valid source, but they are not acceptable as sources. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply. I understand your concerns. Regarding the matter in question, what can be proven as a fact is that the conversation results in the gain of morality points (by comparing the paragon/renegade values before and after it with the save game editor or by looking at the in-game bars on the squad screen). ::So would it be in line with the wiki's conventions to add the following information: "Morality points will be awarded during this conversation, although the exact values are currently unknown."? This would not include any speculation and would increase the information value of the page IMO (since the guide implies that all conversations that are not listed don't have paragon/renagade point awards). --M.harmless 23:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, that should be acceptable. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Um the problem I have with that is that something like that isn't present in the guide, and after looking through the history, we need point values to go into the guide. Just saying that points are awarded don't seem to be good enough based on the history of the Morality Guides. Actual point values, and the dialogue options are needed to point to specific point values and specific dialogue choices. If you want to work it out first, then feel free. However just putting a note there just doesn't sit well with me, or based on the history. Lancer1289 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Since Lancer writes the guides, I'll defer to his judgment here. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I understand the aim to give specific information, and normally I would be glad to work out the details, but in this particular case it would take one person an enormous amount of time, because you cannot save before the conversation and have to play through the whole boss fight to get there. :\ At least at the moment, I don't have the time and patience for that, I'm afraid. :::::As a frequent user of the Morality Guides, I can say that I would prefer to at least know that a conversation includes morality point relevant dialogue choices, even though the details are not known, than to have no information at all. But maybe that's just me :). If a general statement, that a dialogue sequence will result in a change in morality points, does not seem appropriate, would a caveat at the top of the page, telling the reader that this list is not necessarily exhaustive and includes only the conversations where detailed information is available, be a good idea? --M.harmless 00:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There is something else that comes to mind. "If it is unknown then why add it." This happens frequently in guides when people add something but don't know the specifics. However if the specifics, are unknown, which in this case need to be known and very specific, the it really doesn't have a place. Just a general statement saying there are morality points in the conversation without specifics wouldn’t mesh with the rest of the guide or how it is set up. We need specifics in this case and a general statement doesn’t fit with how the guide is set up or would mix well with how the information is presented. You left a note on the talk page about it, and that will have to do for right now since you don't have the time to work it out, so maybe someone else does. Lancer1289 00:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I see your point and I'll stop arguing. Maybe I will find the time to test all the options in the future (or maybe even find a less time consuming way of figuring it out), or someone else will. Cheers --M.harmless 00:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Illusive Man... You, rather quickly I might add, deleted my post. I know it's as of now, all speculation, but it is becoming fairly obvious that what I wrote is correct. Explain please? :You said it yourself, it's speculation. Speculative content is subject to immediate removal. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Harumph, fair point I suppose, though it is, in my opinion, decent food for thought. Would it be fair to post it say, on the talk page, or somewhere else where its "speculative" content isn't so naughty? :The talk page should be fine. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit confclit)Just saying that there are two sections on the Talk:Illusive Man page about this issue already, having participated in them both and you are free to comment on either one. Since I have written the summaries for issues one and two, and I think I'm the first to get it, thank you Graham Cracker Comics, once we know for certain that Jack Harper is the Illusive Man, probably at the end of issue #4, I'll be the one adding it to his article in the appropriate fashion. Lancer1289 22:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Arrival DLC http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/107918-Mass-Effect-2-Patch-on-PS3-Reveals-New-DLC hey I have NO idea how a wiki works but I thought this info would be helpful to you people! :Thanks for the notification. We're already aware of this info, however. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Been busy... You would think that asking someone nicely to not put things that aren't allowed into articles would be enough? Alas *sigh* it rarely ever is. Sorry I didn't deal with it earlier, but since I live 30 minutes away from school, where I was when I left the inital message, it took some time to get home. And I which some people would learn how to drive, but that is another story. Thanks again for being on the look out. Lancer1289 20:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Appreciation Wanted to thank you for not responding in a condescending manner. You addressed things maturely without the "I'm right and you're wrong" attitude that runs rampant, which makes the world of difference. -- Shoggoth1890 06:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Much obliged too for the undo. I can (and do) rest pretty easy knowing you're generally keeping an eye on things, undoing inappropriate edits and reminding folks of site policies and whatnot. And you didn't hear this from me, so don't go spreading it around or anything, but if (or more likely, when) we need a new admin, you're definitely at the top of my short list. Just saying... the thought has occurred to me a bit lately, what with my being around less of late... SpartHawg948 07:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Even being considered a possible candidate for adminship is something of an honor to me. Knowing I've earned such respect got me through the last dozen pages of my take-home essay exam (that and a pitcher of Lipton). Thanks, Spart. And Shoggoth, no problem. I try to keep all my online interactions as cordial as those offline (I like to think I'm mostly successful). -- Commdor (Talk) 16:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) CDN Since we know that a week of DLC will preceed Arrival's release, can I correctly assume that you will be taking care of that? Or are you still checking every day to begin with? Lancer1289 17:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not near my Xbox right now, but I will be by early next Monday. That should be just in time for the CDN reports, if they do in fact start a week before Arrival's release on the 29th. I'll have it covered. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::They haven't started yet. Another site is logging the official CDN reports as well as filling in with fan-made reports when official reports are absent. Here's the site with all the non-canon material filtered out: http://www.cerberusdailynews.com/?category_name=official-news --- 21:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor Trivia Just pointing out that by the Voice Actor Trivia Rule, that the trivia note about Hackett's voice actor is valid. This is because Star Wars: The Old Republic is being developed by BioWare, if it was anyone else, then it wouldn't be, but because it is, the trivia is valid. Lancer1289 22:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, so this is just one of those rare cases then. I'll keep it mind from now on. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) My Sincerest Thanks Again thanks for being on the lookout. I seriously thought I was done with that guy, but alas sadly not. I initially banned him for a year but after further review, I really wasn't comfortable with a year, so he's gone for good, infinite ban. There was just absolutely no need for anything he did and frankly people like that just need to grow up and mature otherwise they won't get very far. I would have go to him sooner, had I not been indisposed. Seriously though, what is it with some people on the internet? Lancer1289 23:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, anonymity is the drug of the era. It wasn't difficult swatting him down, with my rollback all I had to do was click a button every so often. I figured he'd lose interest eventually, or you or Spart would come along and end his shenanigans. What these guys don't seem to understand is that whatever damage they cause is so easily reversed. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed. On both counts. Lancer1289 23:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) CDN updates Hey Commdor, I made some changes to the and templates yesterday which finally allows us to completely omit a parameter that specifies which month/year we want to pull stories from. I think it's pretty cool! Part of the solution involves using a DPL cache to reduce the number of requests that need to be made on the wiki. DPL requests can be really expensive, so we don't want to make more requests than we need to. But because of the cache, whenever you update the CDN, it might not immediately reflect the change on the Cerberus Daily News and Mass Effect Wiki pages. The cache only lasts one day before it's automatically refreshed by the wiki, so it'll eventually be up-to-date with no action on your (or anyone's) part. But, if you feel the need, you can force a refresh of the cache immediately after you update the CDN news, so the change will immediately propagate onto the main page and the CDN page. To do this, simply click the links below: *Main page refresh *Cerberus Daily News refresh Again, not a big deal, but I figured I'd explain why you might not see your new story immediately shown on the main page and CDN pages, and give you some tools to fix the descrepency. Let me know if you have any questions. :) Cheers! -- Dammej (talk) 15:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for all your work, Dammej. I did notice that delay yesterday, but it updated after a bit so I paid it no mind. Good to know what's behind it. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Cerberus Daily News Sorry, this probably has a pretty simple answer, but it's been bugging me. How do you get CND updates a day before they appear?-- 03:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :On my Xbox, I just go into the settings and change the time zone to something after midnight, then transcribe the report and hit the button at exactly 7:30 pm EST (12:30 am GMT). I would update at 12:30 am EST, but it's often inconvenient for me to have to stay up that late with my schedule. Going by GMT is easier. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You First, I’d like to thank you for being on the lookout this morning, from my perspective that is. I can’t believe what I missed, but I am so glad to know that there are people that are being on the lookout for all hours. I also can’t believe the immaturity of some people and the simple fact that people can’t be reasonable, mature, and generally be good people. I guess nothing surprises me much anymore. I can never understand how some of these people get their kicks this way, and I’ll probably never understand. I also saw the damage to your user page, and frankly while it can be undone quickly, there are just some people that won’t grow up, no matter what happens. Anyway again I will thank you for being someone who can be on the lookout for people like this who apparently are not mature enough to behave like mature, grown up, adults. Someone was either having a mid-life crisis, or one desperately needs to grow up. Once again, thanks. Lancer1289 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :No reason to thank me. I was snoozing when the first wave hit, then at a class during the second. It looks like JakePT and Teugene did all the dirty work. It's fortunate we've got several respected users who we can rely on. Anyway, I've got a busy day of classes for the next 4-5 hours, so if this vandal hits us again, I'm afraid there won't be much I can do. I wish ya'll luck in the day ahead. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought I got everyone. I guess I do have one more message to drop. Lancer1289 16:44, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm heading out. Crossing my fingers that the vandal's done for the day. Again, good luck. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :If he comes back again, I'll be ready. Now where did I leave that shotgun... Lancer1289 17:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::And I'm back. I might end up changing my major because of one class today... Anywho, I'll be keeping my eye out for the rest of the day, but things look (relatively) quiet now. I and my rollback powers appear to be redundant today. I'm hoping there's no shenanigans tomorrow, it might be tough with the likely influx of Arrival-related editing. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::And what class made you think to switch your major? Also what too? Anyway A few more blocks have had to go up since you left, and frankly I still don't know why this guy keeps coming back. I'm also hoping that he'll give up before the release of Arrival, but given that he just keeps coming back, I highly doubt it. There will be a lot of chaos tomorrow and the last thing we need is someone who just keeps being a pain...well you know where. Anyway there are a few other gripes about what has been happening, especially recently, but those are more related to admin things. Lancer1289 21:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have to take some course for anthropology, "Cultural Conflict". The professor seems great, but the subject matter is far too abstract for my taste, going into "what is conflict?", "why is there conflict?", etc. We apparently answer these questions with lengthy term papers and presentations. It's also extremely discussion-oriented, and I'm no chatterbox. I got into anthropology for the physical science part, the archaeology, and I don't want to have anything to do with this post-modernist nonsense. So now I'm considering switching my major to criminology or journalism. I'll have to decide between now and Wednesday because I don't want to go back to that class. That's my day pretty much. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Busy day, heading out again. Forgot to sell last quarter's textbooks. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Have fun with that. I haven't sold my books for the last semester for a few reasons. :#Can't because I need them for all four semesters I'm in the program. :#Can't because they are workbooks and I used the pages. :#They are actually worth keeping, especially my programming and game design books. :#Because I don't want to as two of them only cost $20. (No I'm not kidding) :So have fun with that. :Anyway I'm still between Video Game Design and Development and Music Education, which I'm currently double majoring, and considering the average college student in the US switches their major 4 times, and I've only gone from Major minor, to Major Major respectively, and that might have to go Major minor again. I know I can't do something without music, and games and music tend to go hand in hand these days. :As to your major, I took one anthropology class, and maybe because of my teacher, I didn't like it at the time. Even after some further looking into it, still don't. However I don't think I'd like your classes either, I'm not a fan of papers, but presentations I more on the lighter side about. I do enjoy them, but a long term paper, with an abstract class, not a fan of. I do like discussions however and that I would enjoy and I'm bit of a chatterbox in my classes. But if you're in for archaeology, and have to deal with all of what you're going through, then I would be turned off as well. Just a quick suggestion, talk to a counselor about your career path. Trust me, they can do a lot for helping you think through these sort of things. Lancer1289 21:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Character Import Hi, I finished 2 playthroughs on Mass Effect, 1 Male Paragon, 1 Female Renegade. I imported the male character to ME2 and completed the game, but ME2 will not allow me to import the 2nd character. Any ideas? :I'm not sure why you're asking me directly, I'm not an expert in the technical side of the games. The most I can think of that's preventing you from importing the file is A) you didn't finish that file in ME, B) you may have tampered with the file, in which case ME2 might not recognize it and be able to import it, C) your game and/or console is glitched for whatever reason. That's the best I can do. I recommend re-posting your question in the Forums for more input. Sorry I can't be of more help. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I saw your name alot on the Wiki and translated it to game expert...Thanks for your help! :Nah, I'm just a frequent editor. I know more about the game lore than how the developers get anything to work. Happy to help, though. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You give people a chance... and look what happens. Maybe I need to stop being a nice guy. I still can't believe this guy is still going. I thought he would have given up by now. Apparenlty he doens't realize that he's accomplishing nothing that can't be undone with the click of a button. But I guess everyone has to get their kicks somehow...Again thanks for the reverts, but you just beat me to undos. Lancer1289 22:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :I knew he was the vandal the moment he brought up TIM and Jack Harper. I was just about to alert you. But yeah, this is somewhat annoying, reminds me of a few bad days on Wikipedia. Short of taking the rather draconian steps of freezing IP editing and new account creation for a while, we'll just have to buckle down and weather it until this guy finds something else to vent his angst. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Protection Well Spart's given his word on it, and since you requested it, then it's OK. Like I said earlier on my talk page, it's just for 24-hours right now, but if you want to extend it longer, just tell me and I'll make the adjustments. Lancer1289 01:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I had my user page semi-protected indefinitely on Wikipedia, but there was much more going on there to warrant it. Here, if you could extend the protection to two weeks, I think that should be plenty. Thanks in advance. Now, it's banana pudding time! -- Commdor (Talk) 01:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC)